With You, Without You
by Xx.Hikari The Light.xX
Summary: Yugi feels as though he is nothing more than a burden on Yami and Tea’s relationship. He wanted nothing more than to share the love he feels for his darker half, yet cannot reel in the courage to tell him and risk breaking an innocent heart…
1. Chapter 1

**With You, Without You**

_**Ramen Goddess: **Hey! It's me again! I'm back with yet another story! This time, however, I will actually be attempting a love triangle story, if that is what you want to call it. I don't normally write stories such as this so please bare with me. I was inspired to write this quite a while ago but just never got around to writing it up. Yet nonetheless, here it is! So without further ado, read, review and enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

_**Pairings: **YamixTea; eventual YamixYugi_

_**Warnings: **None._

_**Summary: **Yugi feels as though he is nothing more than a burden on Yami and Tea's relationship. He wanted nothing more than to share the love he feels for his darker half, yet cannot reel in the courage to tell him and risk breaking an innocent heart…_

_**Shout-out: **I would like to dedicate this story to Magi Girl. I know how much she loves to read and write YamixYugi stories so this one is for her! Luv ya girl! _

* * *

Pain.

Heartache.

Depression.

These are all normal human emotions that we all feel at least once in our lives. They inflict much suffering upon us, yet in the end we know that it is for the best. For Yugi Motou, the aching of his heart did not feel as though it was natural; in fact, it felt more like his whole world was about to crumble before his very eyes. What was causing him to feel this way? Most of us have experienced it and it often leaves us hanging with the feeling and sting of defeat…

Love.

It can break the hearts of even the most strong-willed people. It creeps up on you when you least suspect it and often leaves you entranced in such a state that you are completely unaware of the consequences that may occur in the future. When gone, it leaves you weak and susceptible to those who wish to seek what you have to offer them. Love can be painful, yet it can also be worthwhile. If you seek love in the right person, your life will take a turn for the better. However, if you find harmony with the wrong person, everything tends to go downhill and you will forever be lost in the trance of love…

As for our story, love was definitely in the air for one of the likeliest of pairs…

* * *

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon in Domino City and everyone seemed to be outside enjoying the beautiful weather the day had to offer. Yugi, however, was an exception. Everywhere he looked, lovesick teenagers were the spectacle of attraction. Kissing, hugging and sharing intimate moments with one another, he just couldn't bare the sight of it anymore…especially when his darker half got mixed in with the crowd…

Yami and Tea had been dating for going on two months and all seemed to be well. Yugi tended to steer clear of their relationship and focused more on his own life. He didn't want to be a burden on their shoulders, or that was what he had told Yami when the couple had first got together.

**_Flashback_**

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

Unaware of the pain soon to come, Yugi looked up into the Pharaoh's deep, amethyst orbs and smiled lovingly. "What is it, mou hitori no boku?"

"Tea and I are…well…"

"Friends? D'uh Yami, I already know that," the shorter teen interrupted with a wide grin plastered across the whole of his face.

"No, not that. Well, we are friends, but that's not what I wanted to tell you." To tell the truth now seemed even harder than ever. What was he to do? He couldn't break the heart of the one person that had always believed in him from the very start, could he? To wipe that beautiful smile off of the young one's façade seemed almost heartless. He couldn't do it. But then, what would he say? The way that his hikari was staring at him made him look all the more fragile and innocent. How could he bring dismay to such a pleasant face?

"Yami?"

Breaking away from the trance that had seemingly engulfed him, the Pharaoh spoke, although it sounded more like a curious hum. "Hm?"

Growing curious himself, Yugi wondered just what thoughts were plaguing the mind of his darker half. "What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Regaining his previous sense of mind, Yami looked deeper into that of the young one's eyes and prepared for what would be the hardest thing he ever had to, or will ever have to say. "Yugi I…"

"Yes?" Unaware of what was yet to come, Yugi slipped the older male yet another inquisitive look.

Sighing heavily, Yami readied himself once more. He kept repeating the words "I can tell him" over and over again in his mind until he came to the conclusion that what he had to do was inevitable. He was going to have to tell him, but it wasn't going to be easy…

"Tea and I are dating." It came out almost too fast, so fast that he wouldn't be able to retract his words. When he noticed that his light had taken a few steps backwards, he knew that this situation was not going according to plan.

"Yugi I…"

Silence. The everlasting, golden art of silence. The worst form of ignorance and it was pinned on him. Why was life being so cruel during these few short moments? He hadn't done anything wrong on purpose; if he had known that his hikari would act this way, he would have kept his mouth shut. Why was he so blind to the feelings of the one that he was supposed to protect?

"Yugi…please…you know that I would never do anything to hurt you…"

More silence until Yugi finally took the next opportunity to speak, yet his words came out sounding just barely audible.

"It's okay."

"I… What?" Yami couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Yugi just say that everything was okay, that he wasn't hurt by any of the words that came out of his mouth? He was definitely a strong-willed person; one would most certainly give him credit for that.

"I said, everything's okay," Yugi repeated, this time placing more emphasis on the word **_okay_**, yet still managing to keep the normal tone of his voice intact.

"I…" Unsure of what to say, Yami took another long, hard glance at his hikari and smiled. "Thank you Yugi. I am glad that you understand."

As if to contradict his previous statement, the small teen tilted his head so that it was now facing the floor upon which he stood and let out a tiny sigh. "It's nothing. I just don't want to be a burden on your relationship with Tea. I know that you two love each other and it would only complicate things if I gave you my two cents…"

Yami looked at Yugi as though he wasn't making any sense. "But Yugi, you're my hikari and I value your opinion on any matter. Tell me the truth. Does it upset you that Tea and I are dating?"

Yugi let silence fill the air once again before replying. "It's okay, really. I don't mind that you two are going out; you should do what makes you happy."

"But if you're not happy, I don't feel as though happiness is flowing through **_me_**," Yami replied honestly. It was true; the two were inseparable, almost as if they were brothers. They did everything together and never once left each other's side in times of need. They definitely shared a special bond and it was a bond that would never be broken.

"I am happy," Yugi lied as he faked a small smile.

"You don't seem like it."

As if wishing to change the subject, Yugi's smile faded and in its place was an expression of pure and simple neutrality. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine. I don't want your day to be ruined just because of me."

Knowing that his hikari needed to be comforted, Yami inched his way over to him and wrapped his arms tenderly around the young teen, drawing him closer to that of his own body. Even though it was small and hardly visible, you could just barely make out the tiny grin Yugi had on his face. He felt as though he was loved when in the arms of his yami; he felt like he could overcome any obstacle that threatened to deter his chance for true love. He knew that the love he was seeking could not be found in Yami, for his heart had already been promised to someone else. Even though he refused to show it, the depression that lurked around in his very shadow was now beginning to engulf him slowly but surely. He didn't want anyone to see the tears that threatened to fall from his now hazy, amethyst orbs; he was afraid that they wouldn't understand the pain that he felt at this very moment. What if they thought that he was just putting on an act to attract Yami's attention and wanted the Pharaoh all to himself? He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of thoughts that he wished were never there to begin with. As much as he hated to admit it, he would just have to deal with life as it was. It may not be what he wanted, but if it made his darker side happy, then he too was happy…for Yami and for the one that brought about that happiness within.

**_End Flashback_**

"Yugi?" Feeling a hand clasp onto his right shoulder, said boy turned around and was now staring into the eyes of the one that he had been daydreaming about all this time. However, he was not alone. Tea Gardener was standing beside him, her hand gripping that of his free one.

"Yami? Tea? What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked quizzically, failing to comprehend the reason why they were at the game shop of all places. From what he could remember, Yami had mentioned something about the two of them going out for lunch and then to the movie theatre. Did they make a sudden change of plans and decide to spend the day here with Yugi? That, however, did not make any sense at all. Did going out not mean spending quality time with one another? With the couple, Yugi felt like a third wheel and wished that he could just disappear in the blink of an eye so that he wouldn't be a bother to either of them.

Tea then decided to take the first opportunity given to her and proposed an answer to Yugi's question. "Well, Yami and I were walking down this way on our way back from lunch and we decided to stop in and visit you. After all, you **_are _**his hikari and one of my best friends so why wouldn't we want to come and hang out with you for a little while?"

Bangs now hiding what were once passion-filled eyes, a stream of tears began to trickle down the one side of Yugi's face and onto his plain black t-shirt. Instinctively, Tea moved in closer and embraced her friend lovingly, almost as if she was refusing to let go.

"Oh Yugi…" Unable to return the hug, all Yugi could think about was what could have been…what life would have been like for him if Yami had chosen him instead of Tea. Would he have been happier? As his mind began overflowing with hundreds of images of both he and Yami together as a couple, Tea soon withdrew herself out of the young one's personal space.

"Yugi?" Bringing him out of his current trance-like state and back down to reality, Yami stared straight into the eyes of his hikari and readied himself to ask a simple question.

"Yes?" Yugi felt rather uneasy gazing into the eyes of the one who was not **_his _**lover; he felt as though he wanted to curl up in a corner and pretend as though he didn't even exist.

"Do you…well…want to come to the movies with us?" This came as a shock to the shorter teen. Why were they asking him to join them on **_their _**date? Didn't they just want to spend some quality time alone together? Why bring him along? He knew that he would only be intruding on their private moment so why even bother going?

"Well I…"

"Yes? What is it?" This time it was Tea who spoke up. The look that she gave Yugi was almost irresistible; it was almost as though he couldn't say no.

"It's just that I…um…I'm busy today." He knew it; it was a lame excuse, but could you blame him? It was the best he could do on such short notice. He only hoped that neither her nor Yami asked what he had planned for the day…

"Oh…" came the disappointed sigh of the blue-eyed brunette. Her tone of voice than perked up a little as she asked, "Like what?"

_Great…_ The one question that Yugi feared the most. Now what was he going to say? If he told them that he was planning to hang out with Joey and Tristan, they would most likely call the duo and ask them personally. So much for plan number one…

"Yugi?" Tea was now beginning to grow more and more concerned as to why her best friend was acting the way he was.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tea. I was just thinking that's all."

Trying not to sound too anxious, Tea continued. "So, you didn't answer my question. What do you have planned today?"

Wincing slightly at the sound of those words, Yugi knew that he would have to reply at one point or another.

"Well I **_was _**planning on hanging out with Joey and Tristan, but then I thought that I'd just hang out here today. After all, I am kind of tired and could do with some sleep."

With looks of confusion plastered across their faces, Yami and Tea decided to shrug it all off and nodded their heads in unison.

"Okay, well, we just thought we'd ask," Tea added.

"That's all right. I don't mind if you two go out by yourselves, you're dating remember? You guys **_should _**spend time quality with one another."

Tea's face lit up as a wide blush spread across her cheeks. "Thanks…"

"It's nothing, really. I know about relationships and how couples should spend as much time together as they can. Besides, you never know what the future will bring so you have to make the most of your days."

The brunette flashed a smile in her friend's direction. "You're right, Yugi. Thanks, I really needed to hear that." It was then that Yami approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head lightly on her shoulder. She moved her head to look at him as her grin widened even more so. Yugi simply watched grimly as one of his best friends and his yami celebrated their love for one another. How he wished that he could be in Tea's place right now…

Removing his hands from that of his girlfriend, Yami turned to his hikari and smiled. "I guess we should get going. I hope you have a good day Yugi and I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

As if ignoring Yami's words, Yugi gave a simple nod of his head and turned his back on the couple. "Okay…" he sighed deeply, more to himself than to anyone else.

Before turning their backs on the now depressed teenager, Yami and Tea both nodded their heads and gave a simple wave of their right hands, of which Yugi returned the friendly gesture. Upon exiting the Kame Game Shop, Yugi watched the two with great intent as they headed off for what was probably going to be a day to remember. The only thoughts now running through his mind were those of Yami and himself, walking down the sidewalk together, hand-in-hand. There was nothing in his life that he wouldn't give to be in that position right now…nothing…

* * *

_**Ramen Goddess: **Yes, yes, I know! I know that you're all thinking that that is the worst place to leave you all hanging. But don't fret; there will at least be one more chapter to this story! I'm not that mean! (Heh, yah right :P Just kidding!) So until next time, luv ya all! Ja ne! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Nothing To Live For**

After about one hour had passed since Yami and Tea left for the movie theatre, Yugi couldn't stop staring up at the clock. He was mentally keeping track of how long the couple had been gone for. One hour and five minutes, one hour and six minutes, one hour and…

_**Bring! Bring!**_

Snapping him back into reality, the spiky-haired teen got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen where he grabbed the cordless phone from atop the counter. Pressing 'Talk' while returning back to the living room and situating himself back down onto the couch, he greeted whoever was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Yug? Hey! What's up buddy?"

"Joey?" His voice sounded dismal, completely opposite in comparison to that of the blonde's.

"Of course it's me! Who were ya expectin'? Seto Kaiba?" That comment, however, managed to steal a quick, yet honest laugh out of the shorter male.

"Heh, sorry about that. I guess I've just been out of it lately, ya know?"

"Huh? What do ya mean, Yug?" This was one of those oh-so-fateful questions that Yugi dreaded answering; he wasn't prepared for such a quizzical response to his statement. Even though he and Joey were the best of friends, he still didn't know if he could trust the blonde with something so personal. He couldn't even express his inner feelings to Yami, the one whom he was supposed to be able to confide in, no matter what the circumstances…

**So if you can't trust someone like your own alter ego, then whom can you trust?**

That is the question that plagued Yugi's mind for what seemed like forever; he just couldn't seem to comprehend a reasonable answer.

"Yug?" Joey repeated, snapping Yugi back into the dreaded state of reality. Reality: the one place in which an individual finds great difficulty in achieving solitude.

"What? Oh, sorry." Now the blonde was growing more and more suspicious of his friend's rather odd behavior.

"What's up man? You've been zoning in and out since we first started talking. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me if there is, I'm your best friend!" That was true; Yugi knew that he could trust Joey with his life, yet there was something holding him back from saying anything. Yami and Tea were also friends of the New Yorker and he didn't want to make it sound as if he was jealous or worse…beginning to dislike them completely…

More silence filled the already quiet atmosphere before Yugi was able to conjure up a reply to his friend's question.

"I…I know…" he stuttered.

"Then why don't you tell me what's buggin' ya?"

"I do…it's just that…well…" Struggling to find the right words, Yugi did not have even the slightest clue as to how to respond to his friend's newest query.

"What?"

Taking a deep, significant breath, the spiky-haired teen formed a possible answer within that of his own mind. "Look, it's about Yami and Tea," he began, an obvious tone of seriousness hanging on every word.

"Hm? What about 'em?" With a solemn expression plastering the whole of his face, Joey was completely oblivious as to why Yami and Tea were being dragged into a conversation dealing with Yugi's emotions.

"Well…they…they're dating…"

After hearing a small yet distinctive laugh on the other end, Yugi hung his head, defeated. He knew that what he had said was completely obvious, but how else was he supposed to enter the subject of the two teens?

"Heh, I already know that, Yug; **_everyone _**knows about that!" It was true; in their small circle of friends, gossip usually spread fast.

Yugi's cheeks reddened slightly as he raised his head slightly. "Yah, I know. But that's not all that I wanted to say…"

Secretly, Joey knew that the spiky-haired teen had more to say than what he did, yet refused to say anything…until now that is. "Oh? What about?"

Gulping down a large breath of air in which he had not realized he had been holding, Yugi prepared to speak the truth; it was the truth that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time.

"Well it's…"

"Yes?"

"I just…" Words failed him; his words were being foolishly stubborn at the worst possible time.

"What is it bud?" Joey was starting to grow even more curious as to what his friend had to say. What could be so important that he was having a hard time simply uttering the words?

"I…I can't…" A person knows what he or she is capable of and knows when to quit trying; for Yugi, that time was now.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why can't you tell me? Like I said before, I am your best friend so you know that you can trust me with whatever it is you want to say," the blonde stated reassuringly.

"I know that Joey, but it's just that…well…this is different…"

"Different? How so?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Yugi managed to form a response to the question that was asked of him. "I don't know. It just is." It wasn't very informative, yet it was all he could muster concerning the present circumstances.

"Oh I see…" Dismay suddenly evident in his once cheerful-sounding voice, the blonde hung his head and sighed deeply, of which Yugi could hear it clear as a bell.

Thinking that he had upset one of his best friends, Yugi quickly shot out an apology. "It's okay, really! It's not you! You didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

"I know. I'm not upset because of that. It's just, well, I was hoping to hang out with you today but if you're not feeling up to it then I'll reschedule the plans I made for another day. It's entirely up to you." Keeping his fingers crossed and hoping for the best, Joey couldn't help but think about what life would be like in his friend's shoes, especially on a day such as this. Even though he had had no idea of why Yugi was feeling the way he was, he knew that it couldn't be because of anything good. There was something bothering him, yet he seemed too scared to tell even his best friend the truth. The blonde, however, understood completely. He went through the same thing when his father would abuse him. Depression. That was what he felt every day of his life…that is until he started dating Seto Kaiba and eventually moved in with him. That was probably the best day of his whole life; he loved the blue-eyed brunette with all of his heart and never once wished to leave his side. Wait! Maybe that was what was bothering Yugi. When he brought up Yami and Tea's relationship, he couldn't find the courage he needed to talk about it. What if the reason he was so nervous was because he liked Tea or Yami as more than a close friend? Could that be true? Did he really love one of the two? The only problem keeping him from finding out the truth was Yugi himself. Could he gather up all that he had and ask him if he really did love someone? It was definitely nerve-wracking, that was for sure. What if he hated him for asking? Was it possible that he didn't even want to bring up the subject of Yami and Tea's relationship again? Was it too depressing to talk about? All these questions brought about much confusion and by now it was more than the blonde could handle. Fortunately, he finally managed to reach a decision.

"Yugi?"

"Huh? What is it Joey?"

"Well, I was just thinking and I was wondering about something. If, of course, you don't mind me asking."

"Sure, go ahead." Yugi was oblivious to any potential question the blonde might ask.

"I just wanted to ask you if…um…" It was almost as if something was preventing him from speaking. For some reason, he couldn't find the nerve to finish his statement. His heart was telling him to consider Yugi's feelings and to not place anymore added stress onto the young one's shoulders. On the other hand, his mind urged him to ask the question that he so longed to ask. What was he to do? Who should he listen to: his heart or his mind? In the end, who was truly right?

"Wanted to ask me what?" That voice was exactly what the blonde needed to snap out of his current daydream and focus back in on reality.

"Sorry Yug, I guess my mind kind of wandered off there for a bit, huh?"

Nodding his head slowly, the shorter teen replied, "Yah I guess so. But anyway, back onto the topic we were discussing before. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Joey shook his head in such a way that it looked as though he was attempting to dry off his hair after just coming out of the shower. "Yah, right, almost forgot about that for a minute."

"It's okay."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Yami and Tea…"

"What? Why? I'm okay with their relationship, really." Even though the blonde was blind to his friend's actions, it didn't take a genius to figure out how the spiky-haired teenager was acting. His free arm (the one he wasn't using to hold the phone) was waving about in mid-air as though he wished to end the current discussion immediately.

Joey raised a curious eyebrow. "You don't sound fine to me. Why are you acting so…" He couldn't say weird; it would make him sound as though he did not care about the feelings of his supposed best friend. Heartless. That was what Yugi would think of him if he finished his statement with the first word that had come to his mind. He couldn't risk that, not now and not ever.

"Why am I acting like what?" Curiousity was now starting to get the better of Yugi; he wanted to know just what was on Joey's mind and why he looked so nervous.

"Like…" He couldn't do it; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't work up the courage to tell his best friend the truth. He didn't want to say anything and risk making the young King of Games upset, or even worse, depressed.

"Joey? Please, if you have something to tell me, tell me. I won't get upset, I promise. You're my best friend and there's nothing you can say that will offend me."

Joey took a moment to digest everything that Yugi had just said. Maybe he was right, maybe he really could tell him. After all, they had known each other for quite a few years now and there was nothing that they couldn't tell each other. Truthfulness among friends is much more important than worrying about future reactions, he had to admit that. So without any further thoughts about the present matter, Joey took a deep breath and let it out just as quickly. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, prepared to say exactly what was on his mind without any hesitation whatsoever. Yugi, on the other hand simply waited patiently to hear his blonde-haired friend's response.

"Well it's just that…I was just wondering why…um…why you have been acting so different lately…"

There was a brief moment of stunned silence before it was broken and replaced by words which, when joined together, formed that of Yugi's short, yet straight up reply.

"I…I know. I don't know what's come over me lately but I'd rather not discuss it. I just need to be alone for a while, to reflect on my thoughts, ya know?" Joey nodded his head as a way of showing that he understood before Yugi continued his speech. "I hope you don't mind…"

"It's okay, I understand. We all need time to be alone once in a while. Besides, whenever you're feeling better, maybe you can hang out with Tristan and I. We miss ya bud."

Yugi blushed upon hearing that comment. "Thanks Joey, that really means a lot to me."

"Not a problem."

"So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep, see ya!" and with that, both teens hung up the phone at the same time. Even though Joey's spirits were now dampened a little, he knew that Yugi being alone for a day or two was for the best. As much as he still wasn't completely sure why his best friend sounded so depressed, he wasn't about to start interrogating him with copious amounts of questions. That would definitely put too much stress on the young teen; he just needed to work everything out on his own. Once he did, life would hopefully get back to the way it once was…**_hopefully_**…

* * *

After his rather long phone conversation, Yugi decided to head upstairs to take a well-needed rest. He figured that it would help him comprehend the day's events and everything that had happened.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Yugi took a left and headed straight down the long and narrow hallway to his bedroom at the far end. Pushing the door open, he shuffled over towards his twin-sized bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed softly. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the images of Yami and Tea out of his head. He simply wished that he and Yami could be together forever. If that wish were to come true, everything in his life would be perfect. Unfortunately, he knew that as long as Tea was around, that wasn't going to happen. His dreams were never going to come true so what's the point of even living? He played with that question over and over again in his mind yet couldn't find even one plausible answer.

Reaching over to his night side table, Yugi pulled open the drawer and took out his own personal pocketknife. It was quite old yet looked to be almost new; Joey had bought it for him a few years back for his birthday. However, the blonde was completely unaware of what his friend was planning to use it for…

Raising it slowly up to his arm, the blade withdrawn, he placed the cool metal object overtop of his wrist. Closing his eyes, he pulled the knife smoothly, yet quickly across his untainted skin. Blood now flowing freely out of his newly made wound, he did the same thing to his other wrist. Soon enough, the oozing red liquid was dripping everywhere, yet Yugi did not seem to care in the least. In fact, it almost seemed like he was enjoying the pain he was enduring. Everything seemed so clear, as if he was beginning to see a whole new side of things. However, that did not last long. Due to rapid blood loss, the young teen fell backwards onto his bed, drifting into the state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Downstairs, Yami had just walked in the door without a single clue as to what had just happened a few minutes before he had arrived.

"Yugi?" he called out.

No response.

"Yugi? Where are you? I'm home."

There was still no response.

Yami was growing worried, yet decided to check upstairs, thinking that his hikari may have decided seek solitude in his room. He knew that Yugi had been acting very much unlike himself lately and was always urging others to leave him alone.

Once he had climbed the very last stair, Yami made his way to that of Yugi's room. However, when he stepped inside, he was both shocked and horrified to see the sight before him. He took no hesitation in dialing 911 on his cell phone, praying that he was not too late.

About five minutes later, sirens could be heard just down the street…

* * *

_**Ramen Goddess: **-gasps- What's going to happen now? (Don't worry I didn't kill Yugi. There is NO character death in this story!) Sorry to leave you all with a dreadfully evil cliffhanger but I thought that this would make the perfect opening for the epilogue that will hopefully be coming soon! But for now, don't forget to review! Luv ya all! Ja ne!_


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Yugi awoke a couple of hours later only to find that his newest surroundings were not those of his bedroom. Turning his head to the right, he noticed that someone had injected some type of needle into his arm. He winced at the sight of it; if there was one thing Yugi Motou couldn't stand, it was needles. When he shifted his gaze upward, he recognized the IV stand that was placed directly beside him. He also noticed a bag of blood, which looked to be about half-full; it seemed to be slowly transferring into that of Yugi's body via the needle in his arm.

"Oh, you're awake." Yugi looked around, trying to find the source of the apparent female voice. Eventually, his pure, yet tired-looking amethyst orbs fell upon that of a beautiful young woman's who was currently standing in the doorway. Her sparkling, emerald green eyes kept locked onto that of the spiky-haired teen, a smile gracing her rose-coloured lips. Yugi couldn't help but blush; she truly was a magnificent sight.

"Huh? Oh, yah."

The girl giggled a little before making her way over towards his bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little weak but I'm fine."

"That's good. I'm glad you're recovering so well. When you were brought in a few hours ago, it seemed as though you weren't going to make it; your friend was very worried."

Yugi blinked a few times. His friend? Who was it that had brought him here? Yet more importantly, why was he here? He couldn't remember anything that had happened due to the loss of blood and his current lightheadedness.

"Umm…"

"Yes?" The nurse now looked slightly inquisitive as to what her patient struggled to tell her.

"I um…just wanted to ask you…uh…who was it that brought me here?" If at all possible, he wished to know the name of his supposed **_savior_**. According to the nurse, he had lost a significant amount of blood and, as a result, needed a blood transfusion from a willing candidate of whom he was unfamiliar with…or so he thought…

"Why, he's right over there." The nurse motioned towards the only other bed in the room where another male lay, his appearance evidently similar to that of Yugi's.

Widening his eyes to that of saucers, Yugi almost couldn't believe the sight that lay before him. There, lying opposite him in the very same room was Yami, **_his _**yami, **_his _**twin, his… That was when his trail of thoughts soon came to an abrupt and sudden halt. How could he think such things? Yami already had someone that he loved dearly and there was nothing that he could do to change that, as much as he wished he could. Even though he and Yami shared a brotherly kind of relationship, Yugi couldn't help but be drawn to the Pharaoh in a more intimate way. He loved Yami in such a way that words alone could never express how he truly felt. Yet even though it pained him to admit it, Yami was already in what seemed to be a fairly stable relationship with Tea Gardener and breaking apart seemed like the last thing that they would do.

While the long and awkward silence continued to fill the air, Yugi decided to make an attempt to speak up.

"Y-Yami?" he stuttered as said Pharaoh, almost instantly afterward, looked over to his hikari and smiled.

"Yes my light?" he questioned curiously.

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you…"

"Why did I do it?" Yami supplemented; Yugi merely nodded his head in response.

"You're my hikari, that's why. I couldn't just leave you there to die. I'm supposed to look after you; it's my responsibility to make sure that you're safe. I couldn't live with myself if I were to abandon you for **_any _**reason. You are, and will always be my light in the darkest tunnel." Yugi blushed; embarrassed by the fact that Yami was acting in such a loving manner toward him. Sure they shared a close bond with one another, but not like this. The way they spoke, laughed and cried…it was all due to friendship. Now it seemed as though they were more than **_just friends_**. To Yugi, it was almost like they were…

"Hi guys!" A bright and cheery voice sounded throughout the entire room as the two teens and the nurse directed their gazes to the person standing in the doorway.

"Tea?" Yugi inquired quizzically.

"Yep, it's me!" she chirped happily; you almost never saw her in a bad mood. She was definitely the **_life of the party_**, as some people say and most of the time, she could easily cheer you up with just a single smile. However, this was one of those rare moments where neither Yami nor Yugi felt like expressing the happiness that they did not feel.

Making her way over to the far side of the room where Yugi currently lay, she revealed a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers that she had hidden behind her back. She carefully placed them on Yugi's bedside table as her smile widened even more so.

"I hope you like them. I picked them out especially for you." It never failed; Tea always made it her business to bring her friends gifts when they were troubled or ill. She was just that kind of person and those that were lucky enough to be the recipients of her thoughtfulness were extremely grateful.

"I love them. Thanks Tea," Yugi replied and then went remotely quiet. With his head down and his hands clasped together, he added, "So I take it that you heard…" He vaguely remembered the few minutes before he supposedly fell into a state of unconsciousness. He didn't know why he had done what he did, but looking back on it now, he knew that it was a very selfish and stupid thing to do. He only wished that he could turn back time and change the past. Unfortunately, he knew that it was impossible and was just going to have to live with the mistakes he made, even if he hated himself for it.

The smile on Tea's face faded and in its place was that of a rather sorrowful expression. "Yah, I heard…"

"I'm really sorry…"

The brunette shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. I know what you've been going through."

Yugi's eyes than widened considerably, yet not to the point of extreme astonishment. "You…you know?"

Letting a tiny giggle escape her lips, she replied, "Of course I know. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. I've been watching you lately and I've finally begun to figure out why you act differently when you're around Yami and I."

"Oh? And why is that?" Curiousity was reaching its peak for the young King of Games. Could Tea really know about his secret feelings for Yami? If so, would she accept them willingly or shove them aside? Most importantly, how would Yami react when he found out?

Bending down so that she was at eye level with Yugi, she leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "You like him, don't you?"

Shocked, Yugi nearly fell out of his bed; that is, he would have if there weren't bars on either side to prevent such possible accidents from occurring.

"W-What?" he spluttered, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

Again, she repeated her question. "Do you?"

So she did know! But how? How did she manage to find out about his secret crush? He hadn't told anyone and was almost positive that he didn't let anything even partially related to that of his love life slip from his mouth.

"I…uh…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yami asked, wondering just why they were keeping him out of their supposed **_private _**conversation.

The nurse looked from Yami, to Yugi, to Tea and then back to Yami again. "I suppose I should go and leave you three alone for awhile so that you can sort out anything that needs to be taken care of. Call if you need me; I'll just be down the hall." The trio all nodded in perfect unison and when it was evident that she gone, Yugi and Tea turned back to one another and continued with their now heated discussion.

"Well, do you?"

"Uh…" Yugi hesitated to say what was on his mind; he felt as though something inside of him was holding him back from expressing the truth.

"Yes?" Tea motioned for him to continue, hoping to receive a worthwhile answer.

"I uh…well…I…"

"C'mon Yugi, you know you can tell me. I'm one of your best friends!" she exclaimed, yet still managing to keep her tone of voice at a soft whisper. It was true; she was one of his best friends, but she was also dating his yami, which made things all the more difficult. How can you say you love someone to that person's own boyfriend or girlfriend? Will you risk losing that person as a friend just because you couldn't control your emotional urges? Yugi didn't want to take that risk, yet he really needed to tell someone how he felt…even if that someone was Tea herself…

"Well…I…I do…" Upon uttering those few words, Yugi lowered his head, almost as if he were ashamed of what he had just said.

On the other hand, Tea seemed to take her friend's confession fairly well. However, even though she didn't show it, you could tell that she was torn up on the inside.

"Tea?" Yugi did not take his friend's sudden silence all too well; he was afraid that he had just broken an innocent heart.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yugi. I guess I kind of just zoned out there for a minute."

"It's okay." _But you don't seem okay…_

"Thanks. Anyway, I guess I should be going."

"Wait." Looking around to find the source of the apparent male voice, Yugi and Tea looked over to where Yami was currently sitting up in his bed.

"Yami?" Yugi hoped that said Pharaoh was not going to reprimand him for confessing his true feelings in front of Tea.

"Look Tea, you don't have to be upset. However, if you feel that you need to be in order to let all of your feelings hang loose, at least be upset with me." Tea cocked her head in confusion as she slowly made her way over to her boyfriend's side. Upon gently placing her own hand on top of his, she gazed lovingly into his fiery crimson orbs and posed a simple question:

"Why should I be upset with you?"

Looking deep into the brunette's calm, ocean blue eyes, he spoke very softly yet still clearly audible. "We're living a lie…"

"What?" Shock overcame the teenage girl as she stepped back a few paces. "What do you mean? Are you not happy with me?"

"No, no, that's not it. I **_am _**happy with you, very happy. It's just that…well…lately I've had feelings for Yugi that I can't seem to explain. I've tried to ignore them but they just won't go away. I love you Tea, I really do, but as long as I feel love for another, we can't be together. I'm really sorry…" As Yami went to lean in for one last kiss, Tea instinctively pulled away, drawing her arm up as she did so. Tears than began to well up in the brunette's once joyous and shimming, sapphire-coloured orbs. Before Yami could apologize, she turned her back on him and left the room as quickly as possible. There was no way that she could be in the same room as the one she thought she loved; it would only inflict more pain on her already damaged heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi now sat quietly in the white-walled room as the atmosphere filled with an eerie kind of silence. It seemed to last for an eternity until Yami decided to strike up a conversation.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true what you said?"

Looking as though he was lost in some kind of trance, Yugi failed to comprehend the meaning of the question. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I'm talking about when you confessed your feelings about me to Tea. Are they true?"

Yugi's cheeks reddened slightly as he stated his answer. "Well…yes, they are true, but I didn't mean to confess them in front of Tea. I didn't want to break her heart, which is something I probably already did…"

"It's okay Yugi, it's not your fault. You didn't intend to cause her heartache…" Yami added reassuringly.

"I know, but still. She kept pressing me for answers and I felt like if I didn't tell her the truth, she would keep pestering me until I did. I know she only cared for my emotional well being, but when she kept bombarding me with questions, I felt awkward. I felt as though I had to tell her everything because…well…she's my friend. Friends are supposed to tell each other what's bothering them so that they can get advice on what to do. Isn't that right?"

"You're right on that one Yugi." Lying his head back down on his pillow, Yami rolled over onto his side so that he could face his hikari. "So…"

"Yes?"

"Did you want to fulfill your wish?"

"What wish?"

Yami chuckled a little before replying. "To be together."

"Really?" Yugi was a little shocked by that statement, yet happy at the same time.

"Yes, little one."

As he pondered Yami's proposition, Yugi was finally able to stumble across a reasonable answer. "I'd be glad to accept your offer." Just as Yami had done, Yugi rolled over onto his side so that he could face his new boyfriend. As they both locked their gaze with each other's, their newfound smiles widened significantly. Both were glad to be in such a perfect situation…with the one they loved the most…

"Ashiteru hikari," Yami said in a hushed whisper.

"Ashiteru mou hitori no boku."

Not even a minute later, the duo started to feel drowsy and their minds insisted that they get some rest. Soon enough, their eyelids gave way and they eventually drifted into what was to be a deep and peaceful slumber…

* * *

_**Ramen Goddess: **Well there you have it folks! The last chapter to **With You, Without You**! I hope you all enjoyed this story because I sure loved writing it! So please review and don't forget to check out some of my other stories! Luv ya'll! Ja ne!_


End file.
